LoveStory
by MileyNick123
Summary: Miley Destiny Williams has been looking for her Prince Charming her whole life,so when she meets Nicholas Peterson she cannot help but fall in love. They begin to wonder if their love story is really meant for a happily ever after.Based on song by TSwift
1. I close my eyes & the flashback starts

_I close my eyes and the flashback started…._

She entered the grand doors with her father next to her. She stood nervously and uncomfortably in a new dress and corset. He gown was beautiful, but she was too nervous to admire it. She had received endless compliments from people in town, but she thought it was only out of thought.

Her father and her and received a cordial invitation to the ball a few weeks ago, and Miley had been excited ever since, but now, entering through the doors, she felt a nervous knot tighten in her stomach.

"Father, I can't do this," Miley whispered, her voice beginning to shake.

"Miley, I know you can. It is simply just your first ball. It is normal for you to feel a bit nervous. Just relax and enjoy this moment," he answered with a smile. As Miley and her father reached the top of the spiraling staircase, she heard a loud intake of breath. She looked down noticing the room full of people staring at awe at her. She stopped walking, not knowing what to do.

"Do not be shy. Keep walking," her father whispered. She nodded and gulped down all signs of fear. She gracefully made her way to the bottom of the staircase when a wealthy couple that Miley recognized as the Hemsworths approached them.

Both her father and Sir Hemsworth bowed as Miley and Lady Hemsworth performed a quick curtsy. "Good day, Mr. Hemsworth. Good day, Ms. Hemsworth," Miley greeted politely. The haute couple smiled. Miley stifled a laugh as she watched Lady Hemsworth's bird nest- like hair bounce with her smile. She also couldn't help but laugh to herself at her Victorian peacock dress that varied more colors than the colors that Miley's small paint set at her cottage home.

"Well, Ms. Williams, I have to say you have turned into such a beautiful lady," praised.

"Thank you, Mr. Hemsworth. I'm happy to see both you and Mrs. Hemsworth are healthy and well," she replied.

"Bill, was a pleasant woman you have raised, polite and beautiful," they exclaimed to her father. He smiled proudly at Miley.

"I can take no credit. The woman she is now was her own causing," her father replied. She smiled up at him, priding herself.

"Well, it is nice to meet such humble people. Miley, you must meet our son, Justin. He has been anxious to meet you all evening," Lady Hemsworth clapped. Miley turned to her father confused.

"Go with Ms. Hemsworth, Miley. Me and Sir Hemsworth have certain things to discuss," he smiled encouragingly. Miley did not want to be one step away from her father, but she knew declining her offer would include consequences.

"Yes, Father," she replied. She curtsied once quickly before striding across the room at Ms. Hemsworth's lead. Soon they reached a group of arrogant looking young men and women that seemed to be talking about money. Miley laughed to herself at their close mindedness.

"Justin, darling. I have someone that I am sure you would be delighted to meet," she exclaimed as she tapped a tall dark blonde man. The boy turned around and faced them.

"What, Mother? Can you not see I am in a conver…," Justin said frustrated until he had noticed Miley standing shyly next to his mother. His mother blushed embarrassed.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Destiny Williams. I have been wanting to meet you for some time now," he smiled recovering himself. He bowed. Miley did not like him, even when she had barely caught a glimpse of him. She did not care for his good looking features. He had an arrogant glint in his eyes, and his mouth twitched almost mockingly. She also disliked his rude treatment to his mother, but she curtsied back anyway.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the edge of her fingers. "May I say you look ravishing tonight," Justin exclaimed. He winked attractively, but all Miley felt was a sickening feeling of dread. She pulled her hand away from his grasp lightly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk and get to know one another," Justin's mother smiled. She strode away to the other side of the ball room, her hair bouncing as she strolled along.

"Sorry about my mother. She can be quite a nuisance sometimes," Justin smirked cruelly.

"Really? I did not notice. She seems like a wonderful woman to me," she argued. He stared at her with unblinking eyes. Finally, he relaxed his face and brought her to the group of people he had been discussing with.

"This is, Ms. Destiny Williams," Justin announced to everyone in the group. Everyone around the circle smirked at her.

"Actually it's just Miley," she interrupted. A pair of two girls with nearly identical gowns began to whisper and giggled. Miley blushed embarrassed.

"I hear your father is a merchant," an arrogant looking young man exclaimed.

"I heard he works for Justin's father," another laughed.

"I heard he makes a cent an hour," the two girls giggled. Miley felt her face turning hot. They were insulting her father.

"My father is a good man," she shot back. She glared at the spoiled men and women standing around her superiorly. She looked up at Justin to see if he would even attempt to stand up for her, but he was standing there attempting his best to muffle a laugh. Miley had never felt so disrespected in her life.

She could not stand another second with these people. She gathered the ends of her silk gown and excused herself. The group sent her a sarcastic goodbye. Miley rushed across the room in search of her father. She could find him nowhere. Miley felt frantic and lost, not knowing what to do or where to go next. She was simply a young girl lost in the middle of the ballroom with nothing to do. This night was not going as smoothly as she expected.

She suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulders. Miley, thinking it would be her father, turned around quickly only to find herself face to face with another stranger. He was a young man with dark ringlets of curls and eyes of sweet hazelnut. He had a perfect chiseled face that signified his upcoming as a true man.

He bowed politely. "I couldn't help but notice you standing in the middle of the dance floor all by yourself. May I have the pleasure of a dance?" he asked. She was baffled at his request. She had not learned how to dance, at least not well.

"I would love to, but I do not know how to dance," Miley whispered shyly. She expected the young man to walk away, but he kept his ground and smiled.

"Well, why don't I teach you?" he encouraged. His eyes lit up anxiously.

"When?" Miley asked curiously.

"Right now, If that is alright with you, of course," he smiled. He held out his hand for her taking. Miley felt the nervous knot tighten once again in her stomach, but she pushed it away. Her father had said to have a good time, even if this was not the man she was supposed to spend it with. She took the stranger's hand as he led her to the dance floor. He took her hand with his own as he placed his other hand on her petite waist.

"Now place your hand on my shoulder," he explained patiently. Miley did as she was told as they began to move back in forth in a dance- like motion.

"Are we dancing?" Miley asked in awe. Her eyes grew wide with bewilderment at how easy it had turned out to be.

He laughed. "Not exactly. This is too simple. Here, turn for me." He stretched out his arm, giving her room to turn. She gave him a slight smile before spinning around. She felt ecstatic as she spun. She felt as if she were somewhere new, somewhere else away from home. Suddenly the music stopped and she found herself no longer spinning, but rather in the stranger's arms.

Miley blushed at his touch. She pulled away slightly. "Thank you for the dance," she smiled. "It was quite an experience." Miley found herself laughing. He laughed along with her.

"You are much better than you give yourself credit for," he grinned. They stood in front of one another awkwardly. "May I escort you on a stroll through the grounds?" he asked politely. She blushed once again from his offer and nodded. They made their way out to the balcony that led to the estate gardens. They made their way down the path, admiring the endless arrays of poppies and roses that intoxicated the grounds. They walked past rows of cherry blossoms and looked over the ivory vines that clung onto the stone walls protectively.

"This garden is beautiful," Miley sighed. She had grown up living in front of this garden, but had never had the opportunity to go through it. As a young child, she would sit outside the gates, staring at the garden as if it was a mystery. Now, she was walking through it.

"Yes, I agree," he sighed next to her. She turned around almost forgetting he was still pacing next to her.

"Excuse me, I hope it's not rude of me to ask, but I did not seem to catch your name," Miley asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"That is because I did not give it to you," he laughed. Miley smiled at his teasing.

"Well, my name is Destiny Williams, but I prefer to be simply called Miley," she explained.

"Miley. Interesting," he simply smiled. Miley glanced at him with a wondrous expression.

"What? Is there a problem with my name?" she challenged jokingly. The young man shrugged and placed his hands behind his back innocently. She stepped forward and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! Do not tease me!" she laughed. She slapped him again, causing him to laugh back. He lunged forward to grab her, but she was too quick for him. She sprinted down the grass lawn, holding the ends of her dress as high as she could. She could hear his steady pace chasing after her. She felt herself laughing once again.

"You cannot catch me. Many have tried, many have failed!" she teased. He laughed melodically and quickened his pace until he finally caught her and pinned her to the ground.

"Excuse me. What did you say about no one being able to catch you?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly. She giggled noticing his untidy curls that had bits of grass and leaves intertwined through them, and his messy coat tails and dress shirt. She could only imagine what her own self looked like.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bellow sound behind them. Miley quickly stood up along with Nick and wiped as much remains of dirt and leaves she could manage. She turned around and faced her infuriated father.

"Destiny Williams, what do you think you are doing out here?" he led a hard glance at the stranger Miley stood next to.

"Father, I…" Miley pleaded, but her father would not let her utter a single word.

"I had one request for you, and I find you playing around with some fool?" her father screamed.

"Father, please…" Miley began to beg. She could feel tears pushing through, but she pulled them back. She had never seen her father so upset before.

"No! Get yourself inside! The night is done. We are going home," he screamed. Miley trudged back to the manor. "And you, whoever you may be, stay away from my daughter!" he heard her father yell at the stranger. She finally watched as her father caught up with her pulling her arm until they had reached the entrance back into the ball. She couldn't help but look back and remember that she had never even gotten to know his name.


	2. Please don't go

Miley Destiny Williams strolled around the town market filled with ripe fruits, supposedly fresh vegetables, and endless array of poppies and daisies. She loved the scents flowers gave, especially on market day. The busy lane swarmed with vendors busily selling their produce. Miley pulled her basket full of grapefruit towards her, finally starting to feel the heavy weight.

She approached the flower stand where one of her best friends, Lily, worked, for it was her family business.

"Morning, Miley," Lily greeted with a smile. Miley smiled at Lily's dirty attire, and bonnet, yet still keeping a grin on her face. "Fine day today," she said optimistically. Miley smiled at her friend's Scottish accent that was so different from the proper English most people in this town was used to.

"Yes, Lily. A very fine day," Miley greeted. "What blooms do you have today?"

"Oh, just the regular poppies, daisies, tulips, carnations," Lily sighed.

"Well, I'd love to buy some poppies, but Father has said we must start saving for the hard times coming," Miley said. Suddenly, Lily's mother, a wise, elegant, and practical woman, walked up beside her daughter.

"Well, hello Miley. My. You look more like your mother every day," Lily's mother smiled.

"Morning, Ms. Trescott. Thank you," she curtsied uncomfortably at the mention of her mother.

"How is your father?"

"Father is healthy and well," Miley smiled.

"My my, how you have grown. You are nearly as tall as me, as tall as your mother I bet," Lily's mother continued. Miley shifted her feet uncomfortable at the constant mentioning of her mother, the mother she had never had the chance to know.

Lily, sensing her uncomfort, changed the looming subject of her mother. "Miley, did you not go to your first ball at the Hemsworths' last night? You must tell me all that had happened. I still am in deep disbelief you had gone to a ball," Lily giggled.

"Well, I just need to buy a few more sprouts for my father before I leave the market, so we should meet at my cottage," Miley smiled, swallowing down the unpleasant memories from last night.

"Oh, I cannot wait," Lily jumped. Lily's mother coughed behind her.

"Do you not have work to do at the flower stand? Your father is bringing in a new shipment this afternoon" Lily's mother raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Mother, please. I have been working all week," Lily pleaded. Her large soft hazel doe eyes seemed to be working as Lily's mother nodded. "Just be back by noon to help pick up your father's shipment," Lily's mother warned.

"Yes, Mother," Lily smiled.

"Well, good day, Lily and Ms. Trescott. I'll see you at the cottage in a few," Miley said after curtsying one more time. She picked up her dress skirts and hurried through the bustling crowd, trying to stay as unnoticed as life would allow her.

* * *

Miley entered the stone cottage with its large gardens and baking smell. She heard her father busily working in his workshop, an added accompaniment to the cottage after her father's store had gotten too crowded.

"Father? I am home," Miley called out.

She heard no answer back, but she knew her father had heard her. Ever since the embarrassing incident from last night, her father would not make eye contact with her. This morning, he barely greeted her with a quick good morning. She knew that she should not have been in the garden alone with a complete stranger, but she could not understand why her father had been so upset. He had seen her talking with boys before, he had even encouraged her to socialize more, but that night, her father seemed nervous and disappointed, except the disappointment was not fully towards her. She had spent the night lying in her small straw bed, wondering what could have made her father so upset. Maybe it had been the discussion with , maybe he was not enjoying the party, maybe he just had a bad afternoon.

Miley sighed, pushing away her thoughts and began to empty her filled basket, and placing each item in a designated place in the small wooden kitchen. Her cottage would have definitely been described as small, but Miley described it to be comfy. It was simple, and simplicity was all Miley strived for. Unlike all the other girls in the village, Miley did not care for a large manor, expensive and costly gowns and accessories, a luxurious life, and a wealthy good- looking husband that would hand them all of these dreams. This was one of the reasons that Miley had found a friend and a companion in Lily Trescott, for she did not care about money or the luxuries in life either. All Lily cared about was family, a home, and friends.

Miley had not been popular in town. Villagers had described her as skinny, pretty, simple, polite, and tragic. Nearly everyone in town knew about her mother's disappearance, but everyone knew that it was a subject to be ignored. Girls her age did not take a liking to Miley. Her father had always told her they envied her, but Miley always believe it was because she was different. Luckily, at the age of eight, she had finally found a friend in Lily Trescott, also an outsider, a girl who had moved into the English country after fleeing her homeland of Scotland. Her mother, Mrs. Emily Trescott, had arrived to England much earlier than the rest of her family had. Money had become a dilemma causing her to leave Scottland and her family. She had grown up along side Miley's mother, both working at the marketplace where Miley's father sold his handmade watches. Once Mrs. Trescott had gained enough money, without hesitation, she brought her family over to live in this new and foreign country that Miley had called home. Lily's difference in looks and accent caused villagers to repel from her and her family, but her and her father had welcomed them into the village with open arms.

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock. She heard her father coming out of his workshop to answer the door.

"Father, It is most likely Lily. I had invited her," Miley called out, but the voice that answered at the other end of the door was not a Scottish accent, nor was it the voice of a girl.

She heard her father invite him in. Miley wiped the squalor of her hands, and fixed the hems of her dress and her hair which was tied in a simple bun.

She rushed to the door and found a proper and wealthy looking man at the doorstep. The man noticed her behind her father and bowed politely.

"Good day, Ms. Williams," he smiled.

"Good day," Miley greeted back. Miley's father was standing stiffly in front of the stranger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Richards, but my daughter must go along and do her chores. I suggest we discuss this in my workshop," her father explained with a hard voice.

The stranger, who was apparently named Mr. Richards, left his gaze off her and gave her father a strict stare. "Of course, Mr. Williams."

Her father placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before walking into his workshop with following him.

Suddenly, the door sounded again. Miley opened it to find a red- faced Lily breathless and smiling.

"Lily, what is wrong with you? You look as if you had just run through the fields," Miley exclaimed.

"Oh Miley, such excitement happened in town today! You would not believe what I just witnessed!" Lily laughed excitedly.

"Lily, you must tell me, but we have guests. Come, let us walk around as you tell me," Miley said as she draped a coat over her shoulders.

They walked down the stony path, past the Hemsworth's house and onto a dirt road.

"Now tell me, Lily!" Miley jumped excitedly. This town rarely had any excitement, except for the untrue rumors that the middle aged wives spread through town.

"Well, Justin and a new boy got into a brawl in town today!" Lily squealed.

"No!" Miley said in disbelief. She could not imagine the 'perfect' son of the Hemsworth's in a brutal and bloody fight with another man. "Who was the new boy?"

"No one is exactly sure what his name his. All they know is that both Justin and his families are pure enemies, have been for centuries I hear. They say he moved here earlier this week" Lily explained.

"Interesting," Miley said trying to figure out if she had seen any new faces in town. "Well, who won?"

"Oh, they were both pulled apart from each other before any collapsed, but I can say that each got something to cry and hide about," Lily giggled.

Miley laughed trying to see Justin Hemsworth's face covered in bruises and cuts. "Oh, Lily! If only I had been there!"

"Enough of this. Tell me about last night! Was it as grand as the village calls it to be?" Lily asked.

"Not really. It was actually not as entertaining as I expected it to be," Miley explained.

"Did you dance with a dashing young gentleman?" Lily teased.

Miley blushed remembering the stranger's sweet face, and his gentle arms that had steadied and taught her how to move across the dance floor. She did not answer the question. "All the elite were just as bad as I assumed. All so arrogant as they believed they were all above me! It was amazing how selfish these people were, and Justin is just as bad as any of them!"

Lily laughed. "Well, at least you know now." The sun burned down against them. "Oh, it must be noon already. I promised mother to be back! I hear we are receiving a crate of roses today!" Lily exclaimed as she picked up her dress skirt and rushed down the end of the dirt road. "I will see you tomorrow. You must see the roses. I hear they are beautiful."

"I will be there tomorrow morning," Miley exclaimed already excited from the new shipment. Growing up, Miley had found herself finding gardening as a hobby. She loved the look and smell of flowers and plants. It was life.

She picked up her own dress as she trudged back to her cottage. As she approached her house, she noticed Mr. Richards getting ready to leave. She waited behind a sky- reaching oak tree, not wanting to confront the strange man again. He seemed impatient as he shook hands with her father. Her father looked stressed and nervous as he shook hands with a hard expression.

"I expect it by next month. This is your last chance, Bill. Think about what you have to lose," she heard Mr. Richards warn.

"I understand," her father replied before turning and going back into their cottage. Miley waited until Mr. Richards was far enough down the path, before she came and entered her home. What had her father been talking about? Why had her father looked so nervous? Who was Mr. Richards? She closed the cottage door behind her until a gentle knock sounded behind here in less than a few seconds. She opened it cautiously, not finding anyone at her doorstep, except for a single rose. She picked up the blooming flower confused. Her life suddenly felt like a mystery. She felt as if she had lost control of her own life. As she closed the cottage door once again, she felt herself tightening her grip on the single rose as if it was the only thing that was keeping her up in life.


	3. You were Romeo

"Where are we going, Father?" Miley asked trying to catch up to his quick pace. Her father did not turn around, but simply replied.

"We are going to the Hemsworths. They have called me in for a task."

"But why must I come with you?" Miley asked confused. Her father had never let her into his workplace or business. Her father took a long while before answering.

"A young lady should not be stuck at home all day," her father answered swiftly. Miley still did not understand, but continued to follow her father into the gates of the looming manor. She picked up her dress skirts trying to hurry up her pace.

"Slow down, Father!" Miley laughed. She had no idea why her father was in such a rush. Suddenly, her father turned around, finally noticing his daughter scrambling in her dress gowns to catch up to him.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Miley's father apologized. He attempted to wipe off all worry on his face, but Miley knew him better.

"Father, what is wrong?" Miley asked curiously. She hated not knowing what was happening; what her father was hiding from her; what she couldn't do to help him.

He looked at her battling with his mind. As he opened his mouth to answer, a loud authoritative booming voice filled the air.

"Ah. Bill Williams, glad to see you could make it. My wife and I have been waiting for you and your daughter for quite a while now." 's tone was just as arrogant as his son's. He was wearing a wealthy pair of coats, though he was in the comfort of his own home. "Good day, Ms. Williams," he bowed after shaking hands with her father.

"Good day, ," Miley mumbled numbly. After hurrying them inside, the two men strolled into the grand office, as took Miley's arm.

"Destiny! I am so glad to see you! Justin has been waiting in anticipation to see you again. He says last night was absolutely brilliant," she exclaimed. Miley held down a burst of laughter, trying her best to compose herself.

"Oh my! What are you wearing?" Mrs. Hemsworth gasped at Miley's dress. She stared horrified. Miley did not see any wrong at what she was wearing, though it was not as grand as the gown she had worn last night. But how was she supposed to know that wearing a ball gown everyday was an expectancy?

"Excuse me?" Miley stared confused.

"Ms. Williams! How can you wear such rags in public?!" she exclaimed. Miley pulled back offended.

"These are not rags. It is simply a work dress. What else do you expect me to wear to the market?"

"Oh dear! Hurry in here. I may have a few gowns in your size. Heaven knows, Justin will not approve of you in that," said before rushing up the spiraling staircase. Miley followed hesitantly. In a few short minutes, Miley found herself itching in a long and uncomfortable gown that contained jewels that nearly pulled her to the ground from its weight.

"Thank you," Miley said even though thankful was the last thing that was on her mind.

"Anything to get you out of these rags," Ms. Hemsworth cringed. She threw the heap of Miley's clothes and gave it away to a passing maid. "Now hurry! Justin is not a patient man," she exclaimed already forcing Miley down the stairs and into the parlor.

"Justin, my dear. Destiny Williams is here," she rang out in a sing songy tone. Miley rolled her eyes, though trying her best to hide it. She watched as a man sat up from a reading chair with a soft grunt and a silent murmur of, "It took long enough."

Miley felt offended, yet not surprised. She knew that the Hemsworths did not value her; they tolerated her, but why was she still here?

"How pleasant to meet you once again, Destiny," Justin mumbled before kissing her hands roughly. Miley pulled away annoyed.

"I believed I told you last night to call me Miley," Miley explained agitated.

"Hm." Justin stared at her confused, trying his best to remember. After a few seconds he looked as if he grew bored of thinking, and decided to take interest on the flickering lamp light in the corner of the room. Miley sighed becoming bored too. Why had she let herself be dragged to him again? Where was her father?

"Well," Justin said awkwardly. He motioned a hand towards the open balcony with the staircase leading to the ivory garden. "Would you mind if I tour you around our gardens?" He murmured trying to make conversation. The last thing Miley wished right now was to be anywhere alone with him, but she could never reject an invitation to those gardens. She nodded swiftly, straining to pick up the ends of the jeweled gown. They made their way down the stone cobble path silently. Suddenly, a swift wind blew causing Justin's hair to blow back with it. Before Justin had a chance to place his hair back perfectly, Miley caught sight of a swollen scar stretching from his forehead to the edge of his cheek. Miley didn't notice herself gasping.

"What?" Justin asked sternly, afraid of what she had seen. He once again fixed his hair assuring himself that she had not seen anything.

"Nothing," Miley murmured smiling. The scar was such an imperfection on his face. Now, she really wished she had witness this fight. They continued to walk down the stone path, his hands behind his back, hers in front of her. Silence weighed upon them.

"Why are we doing this?" Miley asked. Justin looked at her surprised.

After a few seconds he answered, "I do not know what you mean." He gazed at her questioningly, but she knew there was no obliviousness in those eyes.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Miley answered back. She pushed back a loose lock of hair into her loose bun. He stared at her amused.

"Hm," Justin smirked. "Let us see. We are doing this because our parents advised us too. A good enough answer for you, Ms. Williams?" he sneered mockingly. Miley mocked a laugh though she was heavily restraining herself from smacking his arrogant smirk. As if ignoring Miley's silent fury, Justin continued. "Well basically, my father owns yours. Your father needs money, as you probably know," he said sneering over her messy clipped hair bun. "And my father has what he needs. My father believes I need a 'good' girl like yourself. So I say we act as they say until both of us achieve what we want. Now smile and laugh, and this should be easy for you."

Miley stood frozen. She had not noticed that her father needed money. Of course, he had advised her to save more, but had he not always asked her that? Her father was working nearly double the hours he usually did too, but Miley believed he was simply finishing up another project. Had her father truthfully set her up with this fool? No, he could not have, but everything was so confusing.

"Why do you look so lost? You did know that your father and my father set this all up, of course? And my mother, like usual, looses herself into this," he laughed cruelly. Miley felt dumb- struck. Little moments and feelings started piecing together in her mind causing further disillusionment in her already lost mind.

"Excuse me," she whispered before picking up her jeweled dress skirts and fleeing from the manor grounds.

* * *

Miley Destiny Williams wandered around the market crowd until finally reaching her destination. She sighed, once again dragging the jeweled ball gown down the fielded garden. She had rushed out of the mansion without a word or sound. She did not even take the chance of taking the gown off, to assure no other encounters with Mrs. Hemsworth. She walked towards an aging oak tree that Miley had played around since she had the chance to actually walk. She traced the aged scars, and lines of wisdom with a timid finger before finally taking a seat on the dewy grass. She did not even care if she ruined Mrs. Hemsworth's hundred dollar gown. This fielded garden, or more specifically, this tree, had become a place of escape; a place to clear her mind. She sighed again breathing in the cool Northern air that smelled of an upcoming storm.

"Hm. So you have a thing for gardens?" a smooth and lyrical voice exclaimed. Miley brought her gaze up to meet the stranger from last night. She stared into his chocolate eyes lost.

"Where have you been?" Miley's words slipped from her mouth before she could catch them. The stranger smiled.

"I have been around town. There is almost nothing to do here," he laughed. Miley laughed finally understanding.

"It is a small town," she grinned.

"Nice gown," he said eyeing her expense filled dress. Miley blushed embarrassed.

"Oh. It is not mine, not that I had stolen it, but I do not wear such extravagant gowns daily, not even every month. I…" Miley rambled. She did not understand why she felt so nervous; why her palms moistened with his sight, why her heart seemed to race at with his smiles.

"I understand," he laughed. Thunder started to sound behind the heavy clouds. Miley could hear villagers scampering into the comforts of their own homes.

"Ah, a storm! Finally some excitement in this village," the stranger laughed. He pushed a loose curl from his forehead. Miley laughed back, paralleling with his enthusiasm. Louder crashes of thunder sounded again.

"Well, I better be getting home," she sighed disappointingly. It was one thing to run off with Mrs. Hemsworth's gown, but to soak it was out of question. She attempted to stand up, but the heavy jewels caused her to hurl back to the ground.

"Here, let me help you," he said as he held out a hand. As she took it, she noticed his knuckles and palms has long searching scars. He noticed her gaze and let go of his hold quickly when she got to her feet.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged with another reassuring smile before a slight drizzle began to spray about them. She squealed with a smile before running off in the direction of her home. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

"What is your name?" she finally asked. The stranger stared at first before finally sending a flashing grin.

"It's Nicholas. Nicholas Peterson," he said. Rain was falling through his dark curls beautifully. Although the rain and mist was affecting her sight, she could tell he was smiling.

"Nicholas," she repeated with an uncontrollable smile and racing heart beat. She felt something inside her light up. What was going on? What alien feeling was this?

Against her own wants, she finally turned and ran through the pouring rain, leaving behind a love- struck boy behind in the endless storm.


End file.
